The lack of knowledge
by SangNoire
Summary: She wasn't sure if she was able to get over this... out of this, she wasn't even able to tell who she was... where she was... why was she here? Everything she remembered, was him. His name, his body, his eyes. And that was all that mattered.
1. Chapter One: Delicious

**Hey guys, it's me again.**

**After I need to write so much seminar papers now, I hope you'll forgive me for not translating the other stories atm, it's just unnerving me... **

**Today I wrote a pairing I'm quiet interestet in, Illusionshipping it is.**

**First I appologize for what will be written here, because I know I'll not really be able to fill this to the brim with Mai's fright and Marik's twisted insanity, I'm sure I'll not be able to do this as perfect as I want it to be in the end.**

**But I hope it'll get close.**

**WARNING: This will be twisted and it will be cruel. There will be a mass of blood, death and violence. So if you're sensible, think again if you want to read it.**

**This will be a How much ever-Shot. (xD) There won't be much chapters, maybe three or four... I don't know now xD  
><strong>

_**Summary:**_** 'She wasn't sure if she was able to get over this... out of this, she wasn't even able to tell who she was... where she was... why was she here? Everything she remembered, was him. His name, his body, his eyes. And that was all that mattered. Because he would show her. He would show her who she had been.'**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I'm not owning the characters and Yu-Gi-Oh! and I'm not getting any money with this.**

She saw violet, desperate eyes. The face that was staring at her at the moment was transparant, maybe a ghost? Long gorgeous golden strands of hair played with the fantastic shapes of a woman's face. She tried to touch the human in front of her, trying to feel her reality with limb, numb fingers, the only thing that lived at that god forsaken place she was currently trapped in.

The beautiful creature mirrored her movements and even if the woman's and her fingertips touched she was only able to feel the smooth, cold glass between her fingers, mocking her with delight.

She shuddered as a quiet and heartbreaking sob emited from her dry throath, the feelings returning.

The weight on top of her numb legs, the soft, trickling of sand, stroking her body, the cold, glassy surface, capturing her, the pain in her hands...

They were hurting so much.

… the cold hand inside of her grasping her heart, holding it, the threat to squish it was ever-present.

She was going insane.

There was only a small distance that seperated her and the sweet insanity... what if she gave in? Would she feel better? Would the hot, burning and ever hungry insanity ease her pain? Would she even feel pain?

She shuddered. No... she didn't want to give in... there wasn't much that had been left of her former self... it was only a tiny, desperate bit, that longed for freedome, sun, voices, touch... care.

'Why is it you're observing me?', she asked the woman that mirrored her movements again, she saw the other ones lips that moved. But there was no sound except from her own voice.

'Why... are looking at me all the time? Who are you? Why do you keep copying me?'

Silence. Not even the sand gave off any sound at all. It just kept covering her in a deathly embrace, soft, calming, but nevertheless crushing hard and heavy at the same time.

'It's always dark... why is it always dark?' Indeed. There were only shadows outside of her glassy prison. Often she looked outside, like she expected something else to be there... but she couldn't remember what... so there had been always only shadows... she and the woman and shadows.

The small, soft hairs at her neck suddenly raised and she felt a shiver slide over the skin of her back.

'Who is it?' She asked, nearly hopefully, but there was no answer.

Her head hurt, her hands hurt, her legs seemed to be empty, dead, maybe she wasn't capeable of moving them? Maybe they never had worked? Had she ever been anywhere else?

Her head sank down and she was crying. The tears where dripping down, wetting the sand and when she eventually looked up again, she saw that the wonderful and perfect woman in front of her, had tears rolling down her cheeks. The feeling was still there, somthing lured there behind her, but she didn't care... there was nothing that could just enter, for this construction was made of solid glass. Something would have to break it first...

She leaned forewards and tried to clean the woman's face of the tears.

'No... no please... calm down... don't cry... I... I'm not able to stand that! You're not as pitiful as I am... you're so beautiful, you're so special... don't cry because of me... I... I don't deserve that... please... stop crying... please...' She begged the transparent perfect creature on the other side of the glass.

'You're so beautiful... so... so, so beautiful... even when you're crying you're beautiful... I... don't believe I could be so beautiful... I... don't really know what I look like... but I must be ugly... why are you sticking with me? Why aren't you going away, living your life? Why are you staying?'

The face didn't move anymore, it stared at her sadly, asking a quiet question, desperately longing for the answer.

'You even forgot what you look like.'

She jumped inside of her prison as soft and warm breath rolled down her neck.

There was something else behind the beautiful woman now, a shadow, a demon, a monster...

Softly, so softly it made her nearly sick, she felt his long, tanned fingers capture her waist.

It was to dark, there was nearly no light that made her see him behind her, so why did she know he had tanned hands?

'Marik.' It wasn't a question. She remembered him. In this dark and twisted and lonely world everything that she remembered was him.

Her spine was stretching, her waist leaning into his palms, she was so desperately yearning for something warm, something caring, something to hold her, to help her. Something that was only there. Something real.

His chin laid down at her shoulder, leaving a gentle shiver, that slid over her skin when he chuckled.

'I'm flattered you remember my name...What is your name, woman?' He asked, while her shoulder slightly lifted to catch more of the warmth that emitted of the person behind her. He did nothing to stop her.

'I... I can't remember...' She was nervous. She hadn't talked to somebody a long time... what if she said something wrong and he would leave? How had he been able to get in here?

And the most important fact... why did she feel so guilty for enjoying his touch?

She felt a hot breeze tickle her cheek, as he turned his head to look at her. She shook slightly, afraid of what he would do next... no... only afraid that she could do something to offend him... something to make him leave. She was so filled to the brim with fear, that she didn't even move.

'You're so delicious... so much fun, dear... I wish I could keep you here forever... but I fear the shadows aren't healthy for your... conditon.' He chuckled again, darkly and evil.

'Why... why am I here?' She asked, nearly bowing because of the fright that her voice could make him leave.

He took her chin, not too gentle and turned her face, so that she was able to look him in the eye.

Tanned skin, violet, empty eyes and a smirk on top of his face.

'You made a wrong decision. That's why you're here. That's why your friends abandoned you. Now I'm the only one here. You're at my mercy that's... if I had some...' He chuckled again.

'But I wondered when I came here... why are you talking to your reflection?'

'Re-flection? You mean... that woman?'

His smirk grew bigger. 'Yes... the beautiful, crying woman isn't at the other side of the glass... she is at the very inside, woman... inside of you. You are that crying beauty...'

She shook her head, trying to crawl backwards.

'Marik... what are you talking about? I can't be that beautiful... it's... just... I can't!'

He blinked a little bit surprised by her firmness. 'And why is that, dear?'

'I... I have to be ugly for sitting inside of here... my inside has to be ugly and rotten. Why else would somebody capture me inside of the darkness and don't let me see the light? I... I just can't be beautiful!' She cried again, big teardrops wetting the sand, her legs tingling because of the abused state they were in, head and hands hurting... burning...

'Would you like to know who you are, dear?'

She looked upwards. His face was motionless, his eyes piercing, he knelt directly in front of her, the tip of his nose nearly touching hers, an intriguing smell of darkness, cold and blood embracing her.

She nodded slowly. 'I'd... love to know...'

His lips stretched and gave her a cunning, amused smile. 'Then let's find you, shall we?'

She opened her eyes, it was hot, so damn hot. The sheets around her were damped and the quiet waving of the ventilator, that was dangling of the ceiling, pounded inside of her ears.

Her eyes followed the movement of the rotating object a few moments, before she sat up.

The room she was currently in was an absolute mess, it was dirty, shabby and if she didn't just imagine, there were cockroaches currently climbing the broken mess that had been a desk before.

She blinked. Where was she?

_Dear... what a mess..._

She looked around, but there was nobody there. Eventually she got out of the bed, searching for any signs, telling her what had happened and where she was.

When she got out of the room, she was able to hear the low buzzing of flies. Her eyes travelled the shabby and deserted corridor. The buzzing seemed to grow louder with every heartbeat she waited, afraid of examining the rooms of the flat. She took a deep breath, inhaling dirt, dust and something that tasted sweet and dark.

She was able to smell the blood before she even saw the flies. The whole place smelled of blood, there was copper filling the air like a lethal desease. She stopped, as she reached the doorframe, the buzzing inside of the room behind it nearly unbearable. She took another deep breath and instinctly knew what the dark and sweet smell was, that she inhaled deeply into her lungs.

It was death.

She threw one look inside of the room and than cried. The next thing that happend was that her legs moved. She ran out of the room, fleeing the picture inside of her mind, the picture of a blonde teen, lying inside a pool of his own blood, covered by a mantle of flies, mouth wide open, eyes not even there anymore. The chest a wide opened wound, the ribcage grinning at her like the teeth of the devil.

Her fingers had to be hurting him, her face was burried inside of the crack of his neck. She was shaking violently, her nails diging the cloth beneath her hands.

'Oh my God... oh my God... oh my God...'

It was like a mantra, leaving her mouth over and over again, the small gap between her and insanity only a line now. He would have to push only slightly to make her fall.

'Hush dear.' He smiled. She was able to hear his smile.

'Oh my God... oh God... no... nooo...' she moaned. Still shivering with fright, disgust and pain.

'I said hush...' His voice sounded so much like a serpents would do... hissing, tasting her pain while he talked, tasting it with his very tongue. She swallowed the slightly sour taste, that seconds before tried to raise inside of her troath and lessened her grip, the panic that had filled her seconds ago leaving with one hot, pained, shuddering sob against the soft skin of his neck. It left a shiver behind as she leaned back slowly. A shiver of lust.

'Who was that person?', she asked still shaking.

'A friend of yours... that was... before he abandoned you... you felt something like affection towards him, do you remember? Now what was his name again?' His finger playfully tipped his chin, the movement nearly thoughtful. 'It started with an 'J'... hmm...'

'Joey.' He smiled at her. 'So you remember him?' She shook her head. 'It was the first name that came to my mind... it's... bound to a memory that is too far away now to catch it... it's like something splitted me apart... there are so much things that are absent at the moment... I feel that...'

He nodded slowly.

'Well... then let's continue to search them.'

She struggeled to stay awake, her eyes trying to close. Oh, she was so tired... so very tired...

Her hand met her cheek with a quiet slap.

_Ouch._

_(amused chuckling)_

The big violet eyes opening slowly. She was tightly wrapped into the sheets of another bed this time. And she was so... small... She sat up, everything was dark around her, one moment her feet dangled above the floor beneath her, as she tried to see something in the darkness.

The outlines of a cupboard at one end of the room and a small, beautiful desk. Thousands of eyes were watching her; cuddly toys, beautiful dolls, faces of cute plushy pillows.

She blinked again. Her nightgown was wide, clean and white it smelled of soap and love. Instantly her lips stretched into a wide smile.

'Mom? Dad?' Her voice was cute, high and childlike. She inwardly cried because of its sweetness.

Her fingers distractedly stroke a lock of hair behind her ear and she tiptoed in the direction of the door.

'Mom, Dad, where are you?' She giggled. Hide-and-seek in the middle of the night. 'You're mean... I'll have to find you am I? And then I'll unpack my birthday presents! Hah! In the middle of the night... you'll see!' She opened the door.

_(someone chuckled lowly... she didn't really get that... there was nobody else at least)_

It was dark outside too, the smell of cleanlyness excited her.

This was her old house. She had been born here! She had been raised up here! And tomorrow would be her seventh birthday! A look at the clock showed her that it was currently two in the morning.

Okay... in that case her birthday had just started. That would be fun!

_('I'm agreeing, dear, it'll be fun. It shall.')_

She giggled as her feet made low noises as they met the clean floor beneath her, she was running in the direction of her parents bedroom and jumped inside, the door hitting the cupboard behind it with a low 'thud'.

**'It's birthday-night!'**, she cried laughing and then she went quiet that instant.

They were inside of the bed, but they weren't moving.

'Helloohoo! It's my birthday night-party! Get up! Time to party!' She said demandigly, a tiny bit of anger stitching inside of her.

She stamped in the direction of the bed and jumped on top of it, sitting down between her parents.

'Hello folks! Wake up!' She pulled at her parents hands and put them down again, crawling upwards. She pinched her fathers nose. 'Helloooo... anybody in there?'

He didn't move. And now panic was rising inside of her, hot, paining, blinding panic.

'Mommy... Daddy... please don't do such cruel jokes... it's my birthday, please wake up!'

She shook their shoulders a little bit, desperatly wanting them to wake up now, she was so afraid.

'Please... please... wake up... Mommy... please... Daddy!' She hit her father hard on the chest to wake him. And her hand lay there a moment, while she was watching him. Then she screamed:

'WAKE UP, WAKE UP!' She shook him desperatly, crying now, he didn't even move. He did nothing, just like her mother.

'WAKE...UP! WAKE UP, wakeupwakeupwakeup...' She sobbed as she bowed foreward and hid her face inside of her fathers cold, lifeless chest. 'please... please don't leave me alone... wake up... please... I beg you... I'll never want any birthday presents again, I'll be a good girl... I'll do everything, everything at all... please wake up... open your eyes...' His chest was moving suddenly and she looked upwards, meeting empty violet eyes. _(cold, menacing laughter exploding inside of her head)_

She was siting on top of him, blinking slightly. There was no glass around them, no sand that hold her legs down

_(so they were working at least!)_

and she looked at him, feeling the tears on top of her cheeks, the rawness and dryness inside of her troath. He raised his hand, not bothering to lift her away from his hips, as he ran his fingertip over her cheek, cleaning the salty wet line away, bringing the hand to his lips, tasting her tears longingly.

'What happened to my parents?' She nearly stoped talking. Her voice sounded deeper now, much more aduld.

'They died because of a desease.' He said that simply, licking at his finger again and his lips afterwards, really enjoying himself.

She watched him, not sure if she wanted to continue their search. She was afraid. And what she was afraid about was what she was, not what he could do to her, nor why she was here.

She shivered slightly, feeling his gaze lingering on her as she did. Her eyes stayed at his chest.

'I... I was a lonely person...'

It wasn't a question, so he didn't bother to answer.

His hands laid on her hips again and her eyes locked with his, as she felt the akward position, that she was in.

'Now dear... shall we continue?' She shook her head violently and closed her eyes.

'I don't want to know, I don't want to know me...'

He smiled. It was menacing, but not because of the closeness to a smirk, there was a complete lack of that, but because of that feinged comfort, that lingered on top of his lips, inside of his eyes.

It was such a bad mask that she was sure he wanted her to see what his intentions were.

'Well... we could continue with something else than... don't you think so?'

His hand lowered, stroking her thigh gently, only his fingertips caressing the beautiful skin.

A shiver followed his touch.

'Don't...' She whispered and he laughed quietly. Suddenly he was pushing her backwards and she fell, her back hitting the floor with a low 'thud'.

He was looming over her within a blink. She swallowed hard, the speed of her breath increasing instantly.

When he leant down a bit, she felt his index finger touching the soft skin of her stomache. He seemed to draw something, his empty violet eyes staying at her face, not bothering to see the shiver he caused... because he felt it... oh, how he felt it... that was everything he needed.

'You... need comfort?' He breathed, dipping his head down, she turned her head because of an immense urge to avoid him. A mere moment later his lips began to caress the soft skin of her neck, kissing it, tasting it, nipping, licking, seducing...

She felt a jolt of electricity beneath her skin, the secret area beneath her teasingly short skirt getting warm.

'You need love?' His teeth gently bit down, a longing gasp escaped her lips. He stayed like that a long time, and she shivered with every breath he took, with every short, teasing flick of his tongue he would give her. Then she felt the hard teeth bit down, a low crunching sound rang inside of her ear, before pain exploded at her troath, blindig her, choking her. She wasn't even able to scream.

All that left her troath was desperate gargle. Hot liquid pouring out, she felt him swallow, drinking every drop of it, enjoying it, breathing erratically at her skin. Her hands shot up to take him away from her, to get him off of her neck... he was going to kill her!

She blinked as he was looming above her, his look curious teasing, her hand shot up to feel at the side of her neck. it was whole, undamaged, no pain, no wound.

She sobbed.

'What is happening to me... am I going insane... please somebody... somebody wake me... I'm dreaming... this can't be real... help...' She felt him dip his head down and her shoulders lifted, hiding her neck, while she started shaking. 'Please go away... don't hurt me... please...'

His hand laid down at her chest, feeling her heart poundig beneath her ribcage, strongly, vital, fast, pumping the essence of life through her veins.

'I told you...' he breathed softly. 'That you are delicious... you are indeed...'

He licked his lips and her heart jumped.

'Indeed...'

And he was kissing her possessively.

_Indeed..._

**Wohoo, first chapter done! I hope you liked it... I really tried hard, but I'm not... really content.._. _It's just somehow lacking Mariks insanity a bit. *sighes* I never knew, that he was such a difficult person to write... I know he was difficult... but THAT difficult? -.-**

**Nevertheless... please leave me a statement... that would make me happy. :)**

**_*leaves cookies*  
><em>**


	2. Chapter Two: Weak

_**Chapter two: Weak**_

**Whoa guys... I want to thank ****vampirediariesmomsen**** because of the review and also I want to thank Marco Beltrami. Why? Because they both inspired me to go on with this... this will be so much fun... *cackles* **

**Marco did the awesome Soundtrack in 2006 for the Omen... I just have to listen to the Main title again and again... I'm not able to stop and that is good... at least for you, because I'm going on to write... *looks at her clock* wohoo! 1:15 a.m. here we go!**

**WARNING: This will be twisted and it will be cruel. There will be a mass of blood, death and violence. So if you're sensible, think again if you want to read it. Also, there are first containments of the sexuall part in this today ^^ *grins*  
><strong>

_**Summary:**_** 'She wasn't sure if she was able to get over this... out of this, she wasn't even able to tell who she was... where she was... why was she here? Everything she remembered, was him. His name, his body, his eyes. And that was all that mattered. Because he would show her. He would show her who she had been.'**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I'm not owning the characters and Yu-Gi-Oh! and I'm not getting any money with this.**

Her head turned slightly from right to left as if she wanted to try moving it. Her eyes were closed, her body felt cool air caressing it... naked, bare, beautiful...

The small hairs on top of her skin raised upwards. Even if it didn't feel too pleasant, she felt so very alive at the moment, that she just had to smile.

Was it wind? Wind, that caressed her? Maybe she would hear the bubbling song of the waves if she was quiet. The smile stretched even further. Or the rustling of falling down leafs beneath her... on top of her.

Something soft and small touched her skin, and she lifted her head slowly to examine the thing, that had dared to interupt her peaceful thoughts. It was a petal. A red, significant petal. On top of her bare skin it just looked like a big bloob of blood, staining her. She suddenly felt cold.

Another petal touched her hand and another one fell down at her thigh. She looked upwards.

He was there, siting... no... he wasn't siting, for there was nothing there to sit on top of... he was... floating. Floating inside of the nothingness of the shadows, pulling out the small, soft petals letting them rain on top of her.

'You humans love to do that, don't you?' He smiled softly, throwing another petal on top of her naked body. She didn't even found it in her to take a deep shade of red. She was too distracted, too surprised to feel anything now.

The rose inside of his hand was bloodred, yet... maybe only because of that... painted in the shade of absolute perfection, even if he ripped it apart slowly. She stared at the flower, whose beautiful, perfect petals slowly fell down, covering her. It should have been empty by now, there wasn't one limp of her body, that wasn't met by a petal... but the thing seemed to be filled again... thrown into never ending suffer... She swallowed slightly a petal stroking her cheek when it rained down to stay on top of one of her breasts.

'It's a cruel thing to do, isn't it?' He asked, lost in his own thoughts as he tuged the petals out of their socket with a funny carefulness, as if he was enjoying to do it slowly, tasting everything he did to that small thing as he took everything painfully... one by one...

A picture of Marik tuging at strands of her hair flew unpleasantly strong into her mind, he started ripping her hair out... She shook her haid, lifting her gaze again, finding him smirking down on her teasingly. 'You'd like that?'

She felt her cheeks get deadly pale and she shook her head rapidly, trying to block out his mocking laughter.

And as she looked up again, he was gone.

'Marik?' She asked, her voice a little bit too quiet, nearly soft... lost.

She looked around her to find him, nevertheless not being able to see him.

'Marik?' It was a mere wisper now. Something soft and flexible stroke her cheek. He was holding one of the petals, stroking her skin with it, admiring the perfect shade of red compared to her beautiful creamy colored skin.

At that moment she noticed that there was nothing shielding her... She was... naked.

She looked downwards, her legs pressing together as her hand clapsed over her breasts.

Instantly a chuckle emited behind her. The petal caressed her neck now.

'It's not that I hadn't been blind a few seconds before, is it?' It was mocking, but in a twisted way filled with harmless humor. At that moment he could have been any other man... That joke had been so uncommonly masculine but softly, innocent, teasing, that she felt a shiver of delight rolling over her back. He chuckled again, mocking her. Of course he knew what she had thought, how she feeled... he knew everything about her.

The air that was filled with shadows pressed on top of her shoulders again.

He planted a longing, but nevertheless soft kiss onto her shoulder, enjoying the shiver, that welcomed his lips.

'Ah, dear... you are even more twisted than I am... sometimes... aren't you? And there I thought you feared me, you lying sweet treasure...'

His hands are at her sides now, the warm palms lifting themselves, feeling the softness beneath them, tasting her feminine curves. She didn't move, her skin beneath his warm, cruel, soft, murderous, gentle, blood-lusting hands greeting him like a long lost relative.

She shivers. There were too much thoughts, too much feelings inside of her, mingling, nearly driving her insane.

After a few seconds she noticed his chin on top of her hair. She was half lying on top of him, half lifted, he held her, tightly against him.

She heard him sniffling, felt the air that moved her hair gently. She shivered again, his fingertips on top of her stomach played with the small rose petals that laid there.

'What...' She breathed, the air tingling his nose. His head dipped down until he was able to see her.

'What is it, dear?'

'What are... what are you doing with me?' She breathed, his eyes widened as he saw the soft redness on her creamy cheeks, the shiver that constantly stayed on her skin, the flush at the skin of her neck.

He chuckled. He didn't stop, just continued to chuckle, the chuckling grew louder until it developed into a menacing, insane laughter. She was still naked, half lying on his lap, her eyebrow lifted slightly and his mouth stretched into an amused smirk when he noticed, that she did not only look like a goddess... she **was** one.

'Sometimes... you're just so amusing and satisfying, dearest, that I wonder how you're even able to hold weakness inside of there...' His finger met the skin between her breasts in a mocking touch.

'I'm not weak...' She mumbled, nearly pouting.

He shook his head slightly. 'You are, dear... you are... I'll show you, yes?'

She stood at her front door, blinking slightly, the easy feeling she felt only seconds before still inflicted her head, making her feel dizzy, just like the parts of her skin, that he'd touched mere moments ago. It tingled with the lack of him...

The front door... she lifted her gaze. The corridor was lit up with light that was from time to time shadowed by darkness. She was sure that it was a cloudy night, the clouds only weren't thick enough to hide the moonlight completely.

In the darkness, she was also able to recognize the floor of the corridor was stained, a liquid spread out on the nice and expensive floorboards.

Slowly she got out of her shoes, the zipper crushing the silence inside of her flat as if she hadn't just pulled a small object down, which would cause a mass of entagled, silvery little hooks to pull apart, but set off a bomb. She slowly tiptoed in the direction of the liquid smelling the copper all the time.

She swallowed hard and felt her heart pounding against her ribcage desperately... she had to get out of here! But she was magically drawn into the direction of the things she so desperately wanted to avoid...

She had to know who the person was, she would see now... she just had to!

She came to a halt when she nearly was able to look inside, her vision was currently blocked by the doorframe to her living room. She felt goosebumps rising her legs, her bare feet glued to the ground. She shivered one last time and then she slowly leaned foreward, carefully avoiding to step into the pool of deep red blood in front of her.

There was not one person but two. The same man, who she had seen in her first vision, the buzzing of flies shortly emiting inside of her head-

_(she narrowed her eyes to block it out, it was absolutely unwanted now)_

- and a young woman... maybe... she wasn't even a woman? A teen may have fit better, her long reddish-brown hair was stained by the blood.

_(why did she know it had been reddish-brown once? It was absolutely soaked!)_

She felt her lungs, they moved only slowly, it was hard to breath. The two of them lay on the ground, embracing each other as if they had died together...

And dead they were.

With a pinch of short anger inside of her stomache, she asked herself why the hell she always saw corpses!

Nevertheless it looked like both had been stabbed... shortly before, the pool of blood was still increasing. Slowly she leaned back again, to jump with surprise as she saw, that in the other room lied another person. The person that lay inside of her kitchen was small, fragile,-

_(it lay there desperately and alone like a abandoned puppet...)_

- a riddiculous haircut sticking out of the red pool around him. The pool of blood was little bit smaller around him, but the whole room was stained with bloobs of blood, casually thrown around like... petals of roses. His chest was a mess for he hadn't been stabbed once but... she wasn't able to tell how often...

She felt her body, it was shaking. Why were they dead? Why were there everytime dead people inside of her visions? She shivered when a new thought emitted out of the deepts of her mind.

Maybe she had been killed them?

She shook her head. No, no... that was impossible.

She took a few steps again, away from the blood stained room and the small pitiful person and stopped in front of the red liquid, that still flooded her corridor.

She looked down, recognizing her face mirrored inside of the deepred liquid.

Tears were wetting her cheeks, she was able to see them glittering and her hands were tighted into bone-breaking wrists.

The next thing she knew next was that the small, soft hairs at the back of her neck suddenly lifted, a shudder shook her body and she turned around. Half covered by a mantle of shadows she saw Marik standing behind her, small red lines and dots casually drawn on top of his clothing, his hair, face, arms... everywhere. The spiky hair was partly soaked in blood as if he had listened to the dying heartbeat of the three people.

As she looked down to his hands, she was able to notice an object, that made her shiver. A rod, filled to the brim with magic, but covered in blood now, it was so much blood she didn't even see the gold beneath it. The blade was sticky and driping with blood and half solid parts of flesh and she instantly felt the urge to vomit. Her feet moved back, through the pool of blood, the sticky, warm liquid made her shiver with disgust.

He took lazy steps in her direction following her, while she left red footprints at the floor. She stumbled backwards, only looking at him. He was at the pool of blood now, and when he stepped inside of it, she turned around and ran, a high-pitched scream escaping her throat, her foot slipping over the floorboards as she took all of her energy to strongly push herself forward.

She heard his cruel chuckeling behind of her, caught herself with her other foot ad ran... ran for her life...

She entered her bedroom hastily and threw the door shut, locked it with the key that she hid on top of the doorframe, turning it twice and pocketing it, searching for a weapon to defeat herself.

There was only a small pair of nail scissors inside of one of the drawers of her dressing table, a beautiful old fashioned thing, a big, enormous mirror reflecting her face-

She felt pain inside of her fist a second later, her hand stuck inside of the glass, blood was flooding down the destroyed surface. Her hand digged deep into the frame and pulled one of the fragments out of the destroyed mess, ignoring the pain that shot through her arm with every beat of her heart, the pounding and the blood that was leaking out.

She grasped the piece of glass and held it tightly between her hands, trying not to loose her mind, her heart was pounding firmly, the blood raging through her ears, nearly deafening her.

Again she swallowed, gazing at the door trying to calm down, holding the glass so tightly, that it nearly cut her own palms.

She felt tears at the corners of her eyes as she tried to block out the pounding in her ears and try to hear something. There was complete silence, nothing seemed to move outside of the door, not even a creak of a floorboard, breath, the slipping of something over the floor... nothing.

A shiver crawled over her back, the grasp around the glass tightening even more.

And then she felt it. The soft, warm gasp that hit her neck directly, caressing it cruelly.

Hands shot to hers before she had the chance to think about what happened and squeezed them painfully around the glass, pulling a shriek of pain out of her sore throat.

'NO!' She tried to struggle, the cuts in her palm nearly driving her insane... it hurt... it hurt so much.

He squeezed even tighter and a delighted laugh hit her neck when she screamed. She could have sworn it cut to her bone. How had he been able to enter the room?

His grasp lessend, removed carefully, the piece of glass slipping out of her hands, hurting the palms one last time, a low slashing sound... a loud clang.

She shook violently, her hands hurting, the glass at the floor and his arm snaking around her waist.

'You didn't think, that a mere door would hid you, or did you dear?' He purred, his voice causing her spine to stretch in goosebumps. Her right hand shot forward in a desperate try to get a grip on the weapon again but she didn't even get to the point where she would have had to struggle against his grasp around her small waist.

The Millennium Rod's blade was pointed directly at her throat, there was only an inch seperating it and her skin.

Slowly, so painfully slowly and carefully she leaned backwards, the sharp blade following her movement, never touching her, never hurting her, just a lurking threat.

She had to lean onto his shoulder, the blade didn't stop to push her back as she had been raised again, his soft hair stroking her cheek, his hard chest supporting her back.

His lips were there a second later sliding over the shell of her ear. A longing gasp stroke her skin when the blade carefully, nearly gently touched the thin, soft skin at her neck, sliding downwards slowly, still not hurting her, leaving the sticky, red liquid on her skin, staining her with the blood of the poor dead people outside.

'You can run dear... you're allowed to as long as you like... but when you stop to run... than I'll catch you again...' The blade of the rod tipped against one of the strings of her white corset, just cuting it nearly casually. '...again...' another string was cut through, a small, low whimper left her throat, his breath got heavier, as he heard the sound. '...again...' Another string.

'Please...' She managed to whimper. 'No...'

Her shoulders lifted in panic as his tongue licked the shell of her ear. 'I love your begging... just continue to sing, dear... I'll continue to get that beautiful melodie out of you...'

Another string was cut, and she began to cry, sobbing terryfied, his lips closing around her earlobe, gently sucking and cutting the last string of her now stained piece of clothing.

She felt the corset widen, her panic increasing even further, when it slowly fell down to the ground.

Her heart was pounding inside of her ears, she felt him slowly leaning over her shoulder, placing the rods sharp bladetip directly at her bellybutton.

'Not too bad...' His voice hummed against her shoulder, as his eyes observed every inch of her skin keenly.

'Get you filthy hands off of me!' She hissed.

His head turned and he grinned, the blad instantly cutting the skin of her stomache with one swift movement. She screamed and whimpered again, pressing against him in the attempt to avoid the sharp pain and object.

He laughed cruelly, snuggling into her shoulder.

'Well... that's strange... why are you nearly jumping me, when you so desperatly tried to run a few moments ago?'

She cursed lowly, shaking against him when he lifted the rod away from her body.

'Goodbye, my love...', he whispered against her skin and the blade flew to her stomache. She did the only thing, that came to her, the sticky blood helping her to accomplish the task as she slid down his body, feeling his hand meeting her breast a second and hearing the blade slashing his own body as she had managed to threw herself at the floor. She was kneeling before him, instanly looking up.

The look in his eyes was full of disbelieve as he saw the head of the rod, which was sticking out of his torso, a low, painful gasp leaving his lips. She felt small drops of his blood dripping down onto her face and his hand pulled the object out with one swift movement, a low growl of pain, watching her face, being met with even more of his own blood.

'You think that was all? It takes more to finish me of.' His smile was dark and full of mockery as it build itself at his lips, a small trail of blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth.

She was terryfied, petrified. She couldn't move, feeling the sticky, disgusting liquid on top of her skin. She was dirty... tainted... she was dyed in blood. His blood.

He crouched down before her, taking her hand, pulling her up violently, tracking her to the bed, pushing her on top of it, the white sheets being tainted within a second. She felt him on top of her, her fingers grasping the sheets beneath her in a helpless plea for any help, mercy...

His rod was lifted again and insane laughter followed its path down towards her face.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her head nearly exploding as he hit her, the pain inflicting every inch of her brain and then there was darkness.

She nearly met his face as she sat up, her nose nearly touching his, her whole body still naked, the skin covered with a thin and icecold layer of sweat. Her hands were still pounding, there was building a headache inside of her head and her whole skin was mantled with goosebumps of fear.

The next thing she felt were his hands on top of her skin again, pulling her against his body, his finger sliding up the path of blood, that his rod had left in the vision.

She shook violently, his lips crushing on top of hers. Blood, lust, death, warmth, cold mingling, unbearable heat rising inside of her, as her gasp was choked by his mouth.

His tongue invaded her demandingly, examining and massaging every spot inside of her mouth and a moan escaped her lips as his hand flew to her thighs, trying to pull them apart.

Her body bowed away and she filled her lungs with the needed air, pressing her legs together, whispering a small 'stop'.

He laughed out loud and let her fall backwards, as he removed his hand that had pressed her onto him shortly before. He was looming over her now, leering at her, licking his lips slowly, enjoying what he saw.

'That's why you're weak, dear.' He smiled, his voice emiting out of his throat in this husky, nearly choked fashion made something inside of her writhe in desire.

'I could kill you're friends, friends that you even don't know now, I could kill you... I could take everything away from you... everything at all. And you still just succumb to my every touch. Do you know why?' She shook her head and he smiled, slowly parting her legs with one of his knees, sliding it up until it nearly met her abdomen. His mouth was over her ear now, the purple mantle he wore stroking her skin, like his hair, his breath.

'Because you hate to take the darkness and loneliness all by yourself... you can't do anything on your own... you need me to live...' His leg was lifting in a swift, but not aggressiv manner, pressing against her sanctum teasingly, sending ripples of heat and desire through her whole body, and a loud moan out of her throat.

'You'll break with lonelyness...' his hand travelled down her body, searching the sweet spot that would transform her into a wriggling mess beneath him.

'So... I'll stay here and watch over you... we don't want you to break until we had a little fun, do we?'

His fingertip brushed her peak of desire and her hands flew to his back while her hips rocked upwards, filling his hand perfectly as she screamed lowly, her nails scratching his back unconsciously, her lips loosing shuddering breaths against his ear, her whole body shivering with delight.

'But your weakness is so... addicting...' he whispered against her shoulder and his finger brushed the sweet spot again, circling around it, dipping down, stroking upwards, she threw her head back, her hips leaning against his hand, while his head dipped down, catching her neck with his lips.

And now she wasn't afraid. There was only one feeling now, even as the picture of her own blood pouring out of her throat and the feeling of pain, struck through her body...

Desire.

He bit down and she felt her skin beneath his teeth breaking, but he draw only a little bit of her blood, making her hiss and moan, while he increased the speed of his moving finger, the intriguing smell of copper and the feeling of his tongue and the sucking, pulling a tearing growl of arousal out of her sore throat.

And then the finger was gone. She sobbed heart-rendingly only to find the sound chocked by his tongue again as two of his fingers slipped inside of her. She cried into his mouth and felt his grin while his fingers dipped deeper, moving rhythmicaly. Her whole back exploded in goosebumps, as his hand pulled her against him and she moaned... oh, how she moaned... why was this so perfect? Why was it so damn perfect? She never had felt something so good her whole life!

His tongue winded aroung hers, massaging it, pulling softly, enjoying the hot air, that she moaned against his lips, the willing move of her sweet wetness against his hand, his thumb brushing her peak lightly. He felt her hands entangling in his hair, pulling him deeper, wanting him nearer.

Wanting him desperately.

He had never been wanted. Well... that was... consciously... even if it was hard to tell if she wanted him consciously now... he chuckled lightly, mocking her absolute delight, as he pushed inside her further, drawing a begging moan out of her mouth.

Maybe she wasn't that weak at all... he felt himself being drawn to her with an unstoppable force that wasn't caused by her hands pulling him down.

He smirked. How he would enjoy every second of her remaining time... he would taste her very essence until it was ripped from her. His fingers now vanished completely inside of her, and she moaned a longing 'yes' for him.

That was just too satisfying.

He felt himself nearly loosing it he heard her.

_Well... who is weak now?_

He trew his fingers out of her, her legs catching his hand, while he pulled slowly, he looked into her eyes. A shiver tickled his spine as he saw the clouded look, the blush on top of her cheeks, the sweat. He kissed the corner of her mouth and then withdraw his hand fully, enjoying her sob of defeat.

His head lifted slightly and he locked eyes with her as he teasingly, slowly flicked his tongue over the tip of his finger. She gasped, her eyes glued at his mouth. Instantly his eyes closed and a satisfied humming noise escaped his throat, making her shiver.

'You're not only delicious... this taste is unique...' She blushed, her head felt like a much to small sun now, the blood boiling beneath her skin.

He chuckled and lay his fingers down on top of her bottom lip.

'Taste your own essence...' His eyes were full of joy and madness as her tongue slowly escaped her brushed lips and licked along one of his fingers... oh, it was nearly innocent.

He grinned widely as the frown at her forehead eased, she licked her lips absentmindely.

'Not bad.' She looked up and shrugged.

He giggled in mad delight. 'In that case... why don't you take everything? There will be plenty of that waiting for me later.' He grinned mischievously.

_Looks like I found my weakspot..._

_***cackles***_

**This is sooooo much fun! Harrr... I love to write this! *grins widely_* _Okay, so Mai is confronted with her alter ego... a rose XD and Marik brushes the dangerous topic of... feelings! Also he admitted, that Mai is able to give him a strange obssessiveness... well... that's interesting, isn't it? I hope you guys think, that he's still in character! How I like to write that Shipping! *höhö***

**Feels anybody else to urge to watch 'American Beauty' now? XD**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, again, I'm German, so I sometimes have problems with the English language ^^' Please tell me when there is something wrong, I would appreciate that immensely!**

***leaves cookies*  
><strong>


	3. Chapter Three: Fierce

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, that it took so much time to update, this had been finished last week, but I weren't home and I CERTAINLY forgot to take it with me... -.- Well... I hope you are not too disappointed!**

**This will be a Four-Shot, I decided, so the next chapter will be the last one! I'm looking foreward to any of your reviews! Have fun!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Fierce<strong>_

She looked at him, mildly annoyed. They were currently standing on top of a ship, watching a scene that happened between her and two other guys, one blonde, the other one... had a ridiculous haircut.

It were both the man she had found dead in many visions she had had until then. It made her somewhat calmer to actually see somebody alive around her.

„So you're Yuugi? The boy who has beaten Kaiba?" She heard herself say, her hip waved as she put her weight onto her other foot.

„T-that's right... where do you know-"

„Kid... everybody knows you! The name is Mai... Mai Kujaku!"

_'Mai... Kujaku?'_ she wispered and Marik threw her a clearly amused look.

She watched as the blond nearly hopped in front of her, trying to get her attention. „Jounuchi it is! His best friend! The best of the best friends!"

She mirrored the lifting of her eyebrow with her imaginary counterpart, which made Marik chuckle lowly.

„Well, guys... have to go now... doing a ladies buissness... Yuugi, I'll see you around!"

She watched the blond one with a frown who sank down at the other ones... Yuugi's side.

„What a woman..."

She chuckled, too and felt something like affection growing inside of her for that foreign boy.

„Jounuchi... I should remember that name, shouldn't I?" She asked Marik, when the vision just came to a halt right in front of them. He nodded. „You should."

„Why don't I... they seem a little bit dumb but somehow nice... who are they to me?"

He smiled. „You didn't get it, yet? Well... that's really disappointing... I hoped our little journey through the faces inside of your memories would help... well then I'll have to push it further..."

He turned in the direction of the former scene. There was another Mai, this time wearing a duel disc, staring at her enemy on the battle field. She wasn't able to see the other one, she only knew she feared him immensly. The cold numbness of fear spread around Marik and her like a fog and his smirk grew until his face looked a little contorted.

Mai was looking at an enormous golden ball above her, lowering her gaze to stare at the card on top of her duel disc. _'The Winged Dragon of Ra..'_

That thought came out of nowhere, but she knew she was right.

A low sound of chanting catched her ears and a few seconds later her imaginary self was being thrown against a stone tablet. The air around the two watching people stirred with horror and fear, whilst an annoying layer of real fog lay around them, as if her other self felt weak, ready to doze of.

And that was the moment the blond boy took to make his appearance. While her eyes widened as she faced the enormous, golden creature which started its attack by drawing something like fire out of its mouth, the blond shielded her, whispering things she wasn't able to understand. But while he did so, there was a jolt of joy flooding through her body. Marik and her both felt that.

„I... I'm a friend of his?"

_oOo_

He looked at the woman at his side and watched her calmly. She was such an obediant thing, it nearly surprised him. He would never have dreamed that she would be able to keep her sanity such a long time, she wasn't really herself anymore, because humans defined with their memories... and she didn't have much of them. But... she was nearly calm around him.

It made him a little bit furious, on the other hand it was so interesting to watch her reactions.

He never had been so close to a human being before that long. And since the fools all had been vanished from the airship, he had plenty of time to figure this mystery out.

The scene in front of them was shaking a little bit, like they had a really bad TV-screen... and then it was gone.

He turned around doing a few steps, a little bit surprised as she joined him.

„Why do you know more about me, than I do, Marik?" She looked at him, blinking slightly... absolutely spotless...

He groaned. „You're such a pain in the ass."

„Thank you, sweet, I return the compliment..." She didn't even seem to be affected by his nearly playful insult. He smirked.

„To answer the question... that is, because I know you."

She stoped and he took his sweet time, taking another few steps and turn around slowly, as if he did ask himself why she had been stoping in the first place. The smirk grew as he saw her face.

A deep frown was on top of her forehead and she scrutinized him with her eyes.

„I know, that we know each other, sweet... I'm not dumb..."

„You're not? In that case, enlighten me... who were those people again? Are you even able to remember them only slightly? You're just forgeting them this very moment, and you're not even recognizing, aren't you?" He cackled madly as he glimpsed her terrified look.

„So? I'm waiting!" He grinned, as she lifted her arms and folded them, turning away from him.

„None of your business!" She spit it out angrily and a jolt of delight caressed his back.

„Really? I think it is... I'm keeping you company, or don't I? Where are these magnificent friends of yours? Not even trying to get you out of here! Do you even remember where we are?"

„Shut up... you... dirty... little..." She grit her teeth, her nails diging deep inside her arms. Oh, she was angry now... and he enjoyed that he was able to bring forth such strong emotions inside of her.

„You don't... not – one – bit..." He added the last words with mad glee and watched excitedly, as she turned around. The skin above her nose was wrinkled with aggression and a snarl resided on top of her face, too.

„Well, if you're the Brain, Marik, then tell me! I'm craving to know what I missed and why I forgot everything of my life, since you seem to know every fucking detail! Why don't you fill me in, so I can enjoy the FUN?" Oh... this cynical remarks made him grin even further.

„Is it, what you wish for, little one?" His grin stayed there, his arms folded in fornt of his chest, the cloak flying behind him in a nearly terrifying manner. He did not only see, but hear her gulp of air, any former signs of aggression had left her face and she was starring at him a little bit suspicios then.

„Yes. Yes I do." She said it after a while, the memories inside of her dim and nearly dead but surely able to infect her with horror and caution. He knew that they did, because of that he had placed them inside of her. A chuckle left his throat.

„Well, well, in that case – Mai Kujaku – who would I be, declining your wish."

He smirked and hold out his hand so that it would be incomprehensible that she should take it.

„Deal?" He asked, still smirking, his voice vibrating with joy and anticipation. A second she was standing there, her expression somewhat lost and anxious, until she took his hand.

„Deal."

After the word had left her lips, he pulled her forward, his arm snaking around her waist.

„You should be careful, little one, what you wish for... because then it may easily..." He bowed foreward to whisper the last to words into her ear. „...come true."

And everything around them vanished and turned around, around... around. He only felt the desperate grip onto him and the delight inside of him grew even more, when the laughter again moistened his throat.

_oOo_

A few seconds later, she wanted to die. She really wanted it, also badly.

Her head felt as if it would explode in short time and she gripped Mariks clothing so fiercely, that her knuckles stood out of her skin like white hills.

Her head was filled with memories good or bad, everything she ever knew began to fill her again.

She felt like a cup that was flooded with boiling tea, whilst it burned her inside, id did with the outside too. Because she was full to the brim.

A low painful moan and a shudder emitted off of her and his hands took her shoulders.

A few seconds later her body relaxed again and her forehead leaned against his chest.

He should be able to feel the low chuckle, before she even made a sound.

„Well... that's intresting, ain't it?" She didn't look upwards first and nearly knew how his face would look like. Waiting and curious. She knew him way to well...

„The whole time I thought you were here to look after me... to keep me company.. maybe someone who had been put in here too..."

Her face then raised and she looked him in the eye, still really close to him. She was able to see surprise flooding his eyes, when she didn't step away, run... do something!

„... but that YOU threw me in here... what a surprise."

Then slowly, her hands, which had been grasping his clothing tightly still, loosened their grip and vanished, when she took a step behind.

„Aren't you afraid?" he asked. There was no emotion inside of his voice. No anger, no sadness, no joy... nothing. Only a tiny bit of numb surprise and maybe curiosity.

„Not really. I'm still living am I not? You didn't seem to eager to finish me off. The thing I wonder is... why?" Her head dipped to the side a little bit. „Why didn't you finish me off? There where thousands of moments... a million of them. But you choose to keep me alive. Why?"

She was able to notice a frown, that slowly built on top of his face, as if it annoyed him to think about that.

„In the end it is my decission to do with you, what I want, isn't it."

Anger bubbled inside of her and seemed to wrap her into a thick, much too hot mantle.

„That's where you wrong, Marik! I'm a person with a life, feelings... it's... it's not fair you..." She shook with anger and his face stayed in a frown.

„Yes it is... why are you now complaining? I gave you back, what you wished."

She blinked. He really sounded... dear... disappointed. „I..."

„I'm not dump! I knew, that you would be afraid... in the first place, that's why I did it... but... why... why aren't? You aren't really afraid! You aren't nearly hateful or... even angry. Really angry, not that small stitch inside of your stomach because of a hurtful statement of mine." He ended faster and impatiently, when she tried to open her mouth and tell him, that she was damn angry now. She bit her lip and hold her tongue.

„So? Why aren't you, for gods sake? WHY?" He nearly screamed that, her frown deepend and deep down inside of her stomach something began to jump fearfully.

„I... I don't know..." She answered quietly.

„I thought this would be ultimate fun, I thought you were perfect! But what are you...?" He looked at her, eyes filled with a mad gleam of hate and anger.

„You're... NOTHING! Nothing at all!"

She felt her heart being stabed. It wasn't his Rod or a knife. She sank to her knees slowly, clutching her heart.

„Nothing." He ended and with one swift movement of his Rod, everything around her vanished into darkness. She sat again inside of the glassy object, feeling the dizzyness and the sand that rained down onto her head.

She felt as if she had been wakening out of an endless nightmare and her body shook in desperation and fear.

What had just happened? Did she dream all that?

„That's even weirder than the Mad Teaparty..." Her voice was so tiny, the image of the woman, she knew was her, looked at her questioningly.

… and her head fell foreward onto her knees and she cried. She sobbed and cried and did not stop, it felt like she never stopped... she cried such a long time...

The violet empty eyes that watched her out of the shadows stayed there the whole time, until she fell unconscious again.

_oOo_

Her eyes opened again and she was staring up, seeing a white, plain ceiling, hearing a loud and girly shriek of surprise and delight.

Arms wrapped around her and embraced her tightly.

„Oh, Mai-san... Mai-san!" The girl cried she felt that and the redish-brown hair that met her eye made her smile.

„Serenity."

„Mai-san... you're back! Thank God... we all worried so much... I'm so glad, that you're back!"

The blond woman laughed quietly and stroke the girls hair gently.

„Calm Serenity... calm down... it's everything allright! I'm back, unharmed. You shouldn't worry! I'm fine."

The girls head raised again and the smile was even better than the sunshine she desperately longed for so much time, caught in the darkness. She pulled the other one towards her and embraced her the same way, she had done before, like the both would never see again and sobbed into the redish-brown hair. „Serenity... I missed all of you so much... I was so afraid..." A slashing pain emitted inside of her stomach as she embraced the girl.

It hurt so much... so much... But she didn't stop, not even when her lungs tightened so much, that she feared to suffocate.

„I missed you..."

_TBC..._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's a little bit short, and I promise, the Final Chapter will be longer! :) Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me your opinion, or if there is something wrong inside of here! Thanks so much for sticking with me!<strong>

***leaves cookies* Have a nice day, guys! :3**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter Four: Desperate

**Hey guys! It's the fourth and last chapter now we have here. Will Mai finally be free? Or is sumething still lurking for her in the shadows?**

**Read and find out! And enjoy the Ending of that Four-Shot!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Desperate<strong>_

She still felt sick with anger, when she got up the stairs to the appartment she just bought. Though she owned enough money, she still participaded in trivial Duel Monsters Tournaments... she didn't want to loose her skills, did she?

The cold rough air had ruffled her hair, so that it was somewhat messy now, but Mai seemed to have other things in mind, for she didn't even notice or matter.

Her hands were clenched to fists as she got upwards still and searched for the key in her pocket – really violently.

How DARE this people say she wasn't a good duelist? She had witnessed both finals of the big tournaments! Even if she never had won the first price, she was exceptionally good! Those damn bastards!

A low growl emitted out of her throat, when she shoved the key into the keyhole violently, opening the door.

It had been two weeks since her unwanted trip to the shadow realm, and also since she had sawn Marik's face. Even if his lighter side seemed somewhat nice, she wasn't really able to look him in the eye without feeling a really sharp pain inside of her stomach, so she just avoided to meet the violet eyes.

He apologized though – and Mai was glad he actually did. His calm voice and his behavior made her smile and she was thankful, that he and Yuugi had managed to push the evil counterpart away.

A sigh... soft and long was heard as she entered the appartment door and stood a few seconds in the hall, waiting silently. There was nothing. Not a drip of water... a voice... happy footsteps to greet her. Not even a comforting breeze. Just nothing.

Maybe she would have been able to see her friends more often, but she wanted to spend a short time somewhere else, where she was able to sort out her thoughts and relax after the – experience.

But she never had been able to imagine, that to be alone would be filling her with anxiety. She never bothered to be alone before, but now the feeling seemed unbearable.

She pushed her thoughts to the side and opened up her shoes, the zipper made the voice of a exploding bomb again – or so it seemed in that complete silence – and she shivered.

Actually she was just really cold... that wasn't a shiver of fear.. or was it? She looked upwards and observed the hallway. No puddles, no corpses... and especially – no Marik. A low sigh again and the shoes fell to the ground with a low 'thud' before she got to the bathroom really longing for a hot shower.

Her head was so filled to the brim with uneasy and unwanted thoughts... she had to wash them away... or try, at least... she just HAD to get rid of them – HIM!

As she had entered the bathroom, she undressed quickly and entered the shower, turning the water on, enjoying the hot drops, that made her relax and her muscles feel allright again.

A trembling sigh emitted out of her throat again and she started to hum a soft an gentle melody, while she slowly warmed up. In fact she stood there almost ten minutes, just enjoying the heat, before she began to clean her hair and body.

„Well... it's not that bad, is it, Mai?" She asked herself. „At least you have your shower, when your friends don't want to see you again..." She knew that what she said was complete idiocy Joey and the other would have loved her to stay. It wasn't them who searched the distance...

It had been her.

She was the one who told the others, she would visit a friend and got off to be alone again. She had been the one who didn't give them her number... and she was also the one who stood in front of the phone a couple of times the last week and desperately wanted to talk to them, never being able to pick up the phone.

She was a complete mess to be precise.

They should never let her go... never... it was entirely their fault! Her head lowered, when she washed the shampoo out of her hair and off of her body sighing again. She felt so desperate... so lonely... she missed them. But she feared to go back. And what would it look like, when she just now came back, when she told them she would actually need some time with her friend, that didn't even exist.

She had no friends. Her fingers digged into her skin, she was panting by now, feeling the uneasyness inside of her stomach again, as if it was filled to the brim with heavy stones. She shivered once again – what did she think?

Something gently brushed her waist, holding her, a hot feeling of – human flesh? She turned around absolutely frightened to find... the mounting of the shower itself directly behind her... it felt warm... surely she just had brushed her skin against that.

Really relieved she turned around and sighed again only to feel something holding her arms, snaking around her waist, pulling her back into something warm and hot... and wet... It felt pleasantly comforting. She looked downwards and her eyes widened fearfully.

There was nothing.

Nothing at all, that held her, but the feeling was still there! A second later something burried in the skin of her neck – quiet pleasantly, too. The shiver now was not only fearful but longing...

„What...?" Her voice came out breathless, the thing that penetrated her skin moved, soothing, calming, but nevertheless hungry... It nearly felt as if she was wanted for once...

Really wanted.

Hot breath met her skin and she closed her eyes, not able to think anymore, just enjoying the feelings, panting softly with the gentle touches, nearly missing the quiet, triumphant and also terrible familiar chuckle...

No... that wasn't possible!

Her eyes opened up wide and she screamed in fear, when she met violet eyes, that observed her out of the glass in front of her, holding her form in a gentle embrace, lips and teeth conecting with her skin all the time, the feeling of stretched lips, when a smirk claimed his face and a deep longig bite of absolute delight that followed nearby, leting her fearful scream end in a moan that was stifled the next second.

„What are you doing here?" Her voice was a growl, but she wasn't able to move out of his grasp.

That chuckle again and his face burried into her shoulder once more while his fingers slid over her skin... everywhere, making her body shiver in ecstasy and her mind nearly go crazy.

The image in front of her blurred and vanished, the touches stopped the same second, she stood there alone again, cheeks blushed and hot fear on top of her skin. Her hand found the place where the mouth just caressed her before and tried to feel something... nothing... no bruise, no red mark... not even saliva.

A long second she just stayed there watching herself in the glass and then she began to pant heavily and rapid. 'Oh God... Oh my God... Oh no...' That few words repeated again and again and she was only able to stand there and stare into her own eyes, that were wide with fear.

'That's just not possible... I'm starting to imagine things... that is it! I'm imagining all that!'

She laughed feeling the desperation behind it, as tears tried to flood her eyes.

'It's all in your head, Mai... dear it's just in your head!'

The glass stayed in front of her, but the thing that fell down on top of her wasn't water anymore... it felt not pleasant, small, tiny objects like...

Sand.

„Of course, this is all in your head, my dear." The deep voice purred hauntingly, causing her eyes to widen even more and the tears to fall.

„But why does that make all of it less real?"

A horrible cry echoed through the appartment, when Mai doubled in her bed, clutching her blanket and starting to sob and cry a second later, her whole body shivering and rocking.

She stayed like that a long time, shivering and sobing, feeling her legs growing wet because she hid her still crying face in them, only wanting to vanish now – she wanted someone to just comfort her and make this terrible face vanish, that piercing, violet eyes, bare of any pupil, the look piercing the very soul draing it out, killing it until there was nothing left!

Another violent shiver and she swallowed, trying to calm down.

That was it. That was the last time she would dream something like that!

She growled, suddenly very angry and got up to do something – call the others, meeting soon before she really went crazy!

A lock of her fell into her face, it stayed there, annoying her with it's dampness while she got -

Wait a second.

Her hair was damp? She stood very still and felt a few drops of water softly slide down her neck and back.

And it was the third time a scream of fear filled the appartment of Kujaku Mai again, before it grew silent...

Deadly silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I did it! It's done! Wohoo! I enjoyed writing it! It was really something else and it made me a fan of Illusionshipping! (since LK ported the new T-shirt of Melvin I'm just growing an annoying Melvin-fan too... I thought Ryou and Bakura would suffice, but NO! *grumbles*)<strong>

**So, how did you like it? I know it was a little bit short, but I wanted it to stay dark and not to exhausting! And the last phrase doesn't just mean that Mai died. It's only an open end. ^^**

**Hope you all liked it guys! I would totally enjoy to hear opinions! And thanks for reading all of it!  
><strong>

***leaves cookies and grins widely*  
><strong>


End file.
